cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Susan Test Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Mary Test and Gets Grounded
In the Test house, Hugh Test, Lila Test, Mary Test, Lumpy, Roo, Johnny Test, Dukey, Horace N. Buggy, and Kanga were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Susan Test was walking into the dining room, Lila said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Kanga, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Lumpy asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Roo asked. "Early." Horace said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Lila said. As Johnny was about to feed his pizza slice to Dukey, Lila stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Johnny obeyed her. Hugh had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Lila had some clams casino pizza. Mary had some cheese pizza. Lumpy had some mushroom pizza. Roo had some pepperoni pizza. Johnny had some sausage and olive pizza. Dukey had some barbecue chicken pizza. Horace had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Kanga had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Hugh said. "For pizza?" Lila asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Hugh said, as Susan looked for any pizza for herself. "Horace, you have got the money, don't you?" Kanga asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Horace said. "Forget it, Horace." Lila said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Susan asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Mary said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Susan glared at her twin sister disapprovingly. Roo was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Roo!" Kanga said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Roo stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Susan was expecting Mary to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Mary pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Susan ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Mary was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Hugh, Lila, Mary, Lumpy, Johnny, Dukey, Horace, and Kanga saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Roo said, as he got up from his seat and watched Mary and Susan fight. Horace was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Horace cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Kanga knocked her chair into Roo, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Horace said, as he and Kanga grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Hugh cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Kanga said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Susan shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Lila got out of her chair, moved Kanga's chair forward, and picked up Roo, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Lila said, as she patted Roo's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Hugh cried, as he separated Susan and Mary and clutched Susan's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Susan yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Horace yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Susan was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Roo, her sister, her pet dog, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Susan." Lila said. "Now you have done it." "Susan, get upstairs! Right now!" Hugh scolded. "Why?" Susan asked angrily. "Susan, you're nothing but a witch!" Johnny told her. "Shut up!" Susan yelled. "Susan, upstairs!" Lila ordered. "That means no 20th Century Fox movies for the rest of your life! And no "The Simpsons Movie" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "The Simpsons Movie"." Susan said. "We do not care!" Hugh yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the library tomorrow!" Susan became very angry. She glared angrily at Hugh, Lila, Mary, Lumpy, Johnny, Dukey, Horace, and Kanga and yelled, "You all are as evil as Dark Vegan!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk